This invention is concerned with a generation of a continuous stream of bubbles using a single source of air under pressure that is divided to provide a percolation function to form bubbles within a percolation chamber and to launch the bubbles from an outlet of the percolation chamber in a continuous stream and in effect recombining the stream of air under pressure to the delight and amusement of the operator.
The prior art with which this invention is concerned is amply illustrated by the following cross section of various and sundry devices and apparatus for generating bubbles; Horton, U.S. Pat. No. 727,952, May 12, 1903; Sturm, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,100, Feb. 20, 1951; Quinn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,895, Mar. 4, 1952; Wister, U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,612, June 28, 1955; Panico, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,626, Oct. 30, 1962; Gibbons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,250, June 6, 1967; Jakubowski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,253, Oct. 21, 1969; Blessner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,736, May 22, 1973; and Hackell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,447, Apr. 27, 1976.
From the time span over which the above noted patents issued, it may be seen that the toy and/or amusement arts have remained active in the proliferation of patents that have successively issued concerning the gentle art of forming bubbles for the amusement of all.